


Random Thoughts from Josephine

by The_Firebird



Category: The Hustle (2019)
Genre: Best bitches, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: I didn't really have a plan for this one, I just got really excited at the thought that I'd be the first one to write for this fandom. It's short but I might expand on it later. Thank you for reading!!!





	Random Thoughts from Josephine

Josephine had never expected her life to turn out like this. She'd been a con artist. Artist. Single for a reason. I mean, there was that thing with the Inspector, but she didn't really know what to make of that.

 

But here she was, sharing her house with a noisy couple, still trying to teach Penny how to do an accent other than Australian or a bad rendition of an Australian accent. She was stressed out all the time and they kept wanting to do jobs, Thomas not realizing that there's this thing called downtime. 

 

But, as she sipped a half-century old Merlot from the hall entrance, she couldn't help but think about how she'd do anything for this little family. These people who had molded around her life like a kiss wrapper. They were unconventional, but they'd done well with what they did, and they had fun.

 

A job was no longer just a job, no more long hours of research for the unrewarding payoff of going home to an empty house. Now her life was filled with adventure that would last for as long as they wanted. In these few months since meeting Penny, she had learned that the long con was better than the short one. 

 

 


End file.
